


Debolezze pericolose

by Clor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, handjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clor/pseuds/Clor
Summary: Rhaast gli aveva porto la mano e lui, in un istante di debolezza, l'aveva afferrata, facendosi trascinare in un oceano torbido. L'unico mondo per risalire era lasciarsi andare. Era così, no? Perdere una volta non lo avrebbe reso meno forte, alla fine doveva solo abbandonarsi.





	Debolezze pericolose

**Author's Note:**

> Sistemare la memoria esterna porta alla luce fic che avevo totalmente scordato di caricare qui. Scritta per l'ultimo p0rnfest in mezzo ad una sessione di studio "matto e disperatissimo."  
Ringrazio Anna per il prompt sfizioso anche se su una coppia che non mi stuzzica particolarmente. <3

Rhaast non si era fatto scegliere passivamente e non aveva scelto senza criterio da chi farsi impugnare.  
Non vedeva l’ora di possedere quel corpo giovane e sano, forte e temprato da anni di allenamenti strazianti, volti a renderlo il migliore assassino.  
Voleva quella parabola biologica per sé con una bramosia ardente, una smania incontenibile che ogni giorno aumentava.  
Ma non era facile avere la meglio, oh no.  
C’era in Kayn una superbia proterva che doveva essere distrutta per potersi insinuare come mala semenza nel terreno fertile della sua mente; non era facile sondare i suoi pensieri poiché la sua tenacia in quel gioco di supremazia era ineffabile- _"squisita"_, il darkin doveva ammetterlo, ma si sarebbe presto rivelata inutile.  
Quale miglior modo per abbassare le sue difese se non la via della carne che gli era tanto cara?

Quella notte Kayn, nella solitudine della propria stanza, provò una strana sensazione di spaventata euforia che si insinuava nella sua coscienza.  
Fece schioccare con fare seccato la lingua e le sue dita si mossero leggermente verso il pube che sfiorò distrattamente; con i polpastrelli disegnò piccoli cerchi sulla pelle sensibile, continuando a scendere e risalire, stuzzicandosi, soffermandosi una volta sulla leggera peluria ed un’altra sulla sensazione delle dita gelide e ruvide contro il tessuto cutaneo tiepido.  
Un vuoto mondo riposava oltre la finestra aperta, unico contatto con esso una lama argentea della luna che minacciava il suo giaciglio.  
Chiuse gli occhi e con uno sbadiglio annoiato finì per ritrovarsi inghiottito dentro se stesso.  
Iniziò ad accarezzare svogliatamente la propria intimità, indugiando ripetutamente- sentiva di avere tutto il tempo del mondo, lo prese una calma consapevolezza di sé in quell’abisso oscuro in cui si era gettato, dove tuttavia scrosciavano le onde dell’impazienza sui lidi della sua mente sempre più stimolata.  
Aveva avuto molto tempo per conoscersi, sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare prima di vergare quell’attività con la parola “fine”- eppure quella notte sentiva che qualcosa non andava: era come se il sangue gli ribollisse nelle vene, come se più tentasse di procrastinare e più il desiderio di abbandonarsi alla piccola morte aumentasse.  
Una voce lo destò dai suoi pensieri e gli provocò un fremito per tutte le membra: _“Meraviglioso. Questa notte il tuo corpo freme nel conflitto di due emozioni, non è così? Lasciarsi andare o resistere? Che fare? Sono certo che potrei… darti una mano.”_  
“Taci, maledetto!” sentenziò sbrigativamente il giovane, come per intimare la propria arma a non proseguire la conversazione “Ricorda che sono IO il padrone di questo corpo, Rhaast. Tu sei solo uno strumento.”  
Il ragazzo rese vocalmente noto quel fatto più per rimarcarlo a se stesso dato che da diverso tempo aveva iniziato ad indugiare in quel piccolo passatempo notturno usando il braccio corrotto dalla falce. Perché? Perché voleva dimostrare di avere comunque il controllo di sé anche in quelle situazioni, era una tacita sfida lanciata a Rhaast.  
_“Oh, ne sei sicuro, Kayn? Abbiamo trascorso molto tempo insieme… questo è anche il mio corpo.”_ Il noxiano non controbatté e tornò ad di ignorare quella imperitura presenza nella penombra della camera; avvolse le dita intorno al proprio membro semi-eretto, esercitando leggeri ma costanti movimenti col polso, continuando a mantenere le cortine dei propri occhi abbassate.  
Non si rese conto dello scorrere del tempo, preso com’era a donarsi sempre più piacere, velocizzando quel costante movimento.  
A smorzare l’atmosfera accaldata fu la percezione improvvisa che Kayn ebbe dinnanzi a sé di una presenza pericolosa ed imponente; si sentì come fissato su un tavolo d’operazione dove un clinico sguardo lo sfiorava come una lama, provocandogli un leggero brivido.  
Kayn aprì un occhio, trovandosi innanzi una figura possente e disumana che lo stava scrutando. Cercò velocemente di alzarsi, ma si trovò sovrastato. Una risata rauca sferzò l’aria, abbattendosi con un soffio caldo sul viso del noxiano. Il giovane non era certo tipo da abbassare lo sguardo e come quell’essere lo toccò, comprese.  
“Rhaast.” la sua voce tuonò aggressivamente, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa salda sui suoi polsi, assottigliando gli occhi tanto da farli diventare sembrare socchiusi. Ignorando il richiamo, il darkin portò una mano sul petto scoperto di Kayn e sfiorò con le dita la forma scolpita prima di serpeggiare verso il membro del ragazzo con una scia di graffi profondi sulla sua pelle, riprendendo ciò che Kayn aveva lasciato a metà, ma con un ritmo più sostenuto ed una stretta salda. Il giovane sobbalzò a quel gesto ed esercitò una resistenza fisica maggiore contorcendosi, tentando nuovamente di liberarsi.  
Rhaast chinò il viso ancora più vicino al suo, andando a sussurrare ad un orecchio parole roventi atte ad intorpidire la sua volontà: _“…trovo tutto questo sublime, come cerchi di avere la meglio sull’inevitabile fato che ti sta schiacciando.”_  
Kayn protruse le labbra sottili come a voler articolare l’inizio di un pensiero che però rimase sospeso nell’aria presto riempita dai suoi sospiri sconnessi. Rhaast stava a cavalcioni su di lui ed il suo peso gli smorzava il respiro- poteva vederlo, illuminato appena dalla luna, come un’illusione ipnagogica pronta a divorarlo.  
_“Che cosa ti è sempre stato insegnato? A reprimere le emozioni, che sei solo un’arma. Di giorno sei un predatore, sappiamo bene di cosa sei… siamo capaci, ma di notte non puoi nasconderti da me, Kayn. Conosco ogni tuo recondito pensiero, ogni tuo più oscuro desiderio. E lo so… lo so quanto ora tu desideri solo disfarti di questa terribile sensazione, non è così?”_ la voce di Rhaast pareva una ragnatela di miele.  
Kayn sentiva la testa girargli perché in fondo a quelle parole c’era uno specchio in cui non voleva osservarsi per conoscere la verità riflessa. Sentì dentro di sé una piccola crepa scricchiolante che quelle parole avevano crudelmente creato. Desiderava solo che finisse tutto ed il prima possibile.  
_“Lasciati andare, Kayn”_ sibilò il darkin causticamente, le sue parole assomigliavano alla parodia di una supplica. Il ragazzo, nella sua esasperazione e crescente eccitazione, non rifletté a lungo e decise che forse, per una volta, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel dare ascolto all’arma.  
Quando annuì impercettibilmente ed inarcò lievemente la schiena, Rhaast si spostò velocemente di lato ed interruppe i propri movimenti, liberandolo dal proprio peso. Non volle volutamente dare tempo a Kayn di realizzare- lo afferrò solo per i capelli, sbattendolo per terra a gattoni e si spinse in lui con veemenza, assestando da subito violenti affondi, gli artigli sprofondati nella pelle olivastra dei fianchi. Il noxiano annaspò a quei gesti inaspettati e si incurvò su se stesso, sbattendo un pugno sul pavimento per sfogare l’impotenza provata.  
Rhaast, senza mai fermare quelle spinte impetuose, spostò velocemente una mano verso la chioma corvina del ragazzo ed avvolse una generosa quantità di capelli tra le dita, tirando con forza brutale il suo capo verso di sé, incurante del dolore che potesse provocargli un simile gesto.  
_“Alla luce del sole, nel pieno della tua coscienza, potrai anche credere di avere il controllo… ma la notte, le tue notti appartengono a me, ricordatelo.”_ le parole si abbatterono nuovamente contro ad suo orecchio ed il giovane non poté che farsi sfuggire un gemito dolorante, sentendosi travolgere da un calore sempre maggiore dettato dalla violenza del tutto.   
Rhaast gli aveva porto la mano e lui, in un istante di debolezza, l’aveva afferrata, facendosi trascinare in un oceano torbido.   
L’unico modo per risalire era lasciarsi andare.   
Era così, no? Perdere una volta non lo avrebbe reso meno forte, alla fine doveva solo abbandonarsi.   
E così fece, assecondando quei movimenti, spingendosi verso il bacino del darkin.   
Era confuso, stanco, eccitato, disperato.  
_“Sonderò ogni recesso della tua mente e quando avrò visto tutto, avrò distrutto ogni tua volontà”_ quella minaccia suonò come la promessa di un piacere ancora più grande, ancora più forte.  
Era sempre più difficile processare qualcosa di diverso dal piacere che lo stava consumando; sovrappensiero si fece scappare un “sì” rotto dai singhiozzi supplichevoli che furono accolti dalle ultime bestiali spinte del darkin, segno dell’esplosione di piacere che sarebbe giunta di lì a poco.  
La mano di Rhaast sul membro di Kayn, poco prima del suo orgasmo, si sollevò verso l’alto, brandendo ora una falce che si abbatté sul suo collo mentre il darkin sentenziava al culmine del piacere:_“Sarai_ _**MIO.**__"_

Fu in quel momento, con quelle parole, che il giovane si svegliò di soprassalto. Madido di sudore, si portò velocemente una mano al collo, come a controllare se effettivamente ci fosse una ferita nel punto in cui era stato squarciato. Un sogno. Era stato solo un maledetto sogno.  
_“Dormito bene?”_ una voce grave lo riportò completamente coi piedi per terra, sentì crollarsi addosso una pioggia di vetri infranti che lo dilaniò.  
“Vai al diavolo, Rhaast.” sputò velenosamente quelle poche parole, conscio di aver perso una battaglia e che, se si fosse lasciato circuire, avrebbe perso ben presto una guerra ben più grande.


End file.
